Fairy Tales
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Aunque odiaba los cuentos de hadas, parecía ser el único medio que le permitía proteger a su hermano. Si ese era el caso, no le importaba seguirlos narrando por el resto de la vida, porque sólo eso podía hacer. GalesxInglaterra


******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ AU, Ligero Incest  
_

**Aclaraciones**: _-Gales tiene 14 años. Inglaterra 10 años_

_____-La historia está ubicada durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en los años en que Alemania bombardeó ciudades civiles de Reino Unido  
_

_____-Los fragmentos del cuento se transcribieron de la historia "Egidio, el granjero de Ham" por J.R.R. Tolkien  
_

_____-Los fragmentos del poema fueron basados -la mayoría, con sus cambios en los verbos- en la canción "Paradise of Lights and Shadows" de la serie Synchronicity, de Vocaloid  
_

_____-Recomendación: léanlo mientras escuchan "It´s Only Fairy Tales" de Yuki Kajiura, que fue de donde salió la inspiración esencial xDD  
_

_____Sin más que decir, les dejo con esta historia fail que escribí apresuradamente a lo largo de varios días, ¡mátenme! TWT_

_Gracias n.n_

_Owari~_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Fairy Tales"  
_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

-_Egidius de Hammo era un hombre que vivía en la región central de la isla de Gran Bretaña, cuando esta isla estaba aún, por fortuna, dividida en numerosos reinos. Había entonces más sosiego y menos habitantes, así que la mayoría eran personajes distinguidos. Para esta historia nuestro protagonista será citado como Egidio de Ham, quien tenía la barba pelirroja. Ham no era más que un pueblo, pero en aquellos días los pueblos eran orgullosos e independientes_

Siempre decían que los cuentos de hadas se apreciaban mejor cuando eran contados en la noche, bajo la cálida sábana de una cama infantil y con la pijama de detalles caricaturescos puesta luego de un gratificante baño

_-Egidio el granjero tenía un perro. El nombre del perro era Garm. Garm no sabía hablar ni siquiera el latín macarrónico, pero como la mayoría de los perros de su tiempo, podía usar la lengua popular tanto para amenazar como para fanfarronear adular. Las amenazas quedaban reservadas para mendigos y los intrusos, la fanfarronería para otros perros y la adulación para su dueño_

Eran contados por cariñosos padres que arropaban con cuidado a sus hijos, quienes se mostraban impacientes y expectantes sobre la historia que escucharían aquella ocasión

¿Sería de hadas y duendes? ¿Dragones y tesoros? ¿Piratas y barcos?

Glen podía leer todas esas preguntas en los brillosos e inocentes ojos verde esmeralda de su hermano menor, Arthur, quien casi no controlaba el impulso de sonreír con alegría e intentar averiguar el título del libro que narraría esa noche

La leve llama de una vieja lámpara de aceite sobre el improvisado buró acentuaba sus facciones infantiles, obligándolo a responder por inercia con una leve curvatura de labios

-_Aquella no era época de prisas ni ajetreos. El ajetreo tiene poco que ver con los negocios. La gente hacía su labor sin apresurarse y encontraba tiempo tanto para hacer un montón de trabajo como para charlar largo y tendido. Se conversaba mucho, porque con frecuencia se producían sucesos memorables_

Ya traía puesta su pijama color verde pistache con figuras de estrellas

Ya estaba acostado en el usado colchón que rechinaba a cada movimiento y era cubierto por unas colchas grises sin color, pero que calentaban de manera confortante

Los dibujos de trazos topes que estaban pegados en los metálicos muros, y una cabecera con unos pájaros tallados a mano, casi le daban al sitio una apariencia normal

-_Pero en el momento de nuestra historia hacía bastante tiempo en realidad que nada digno de mención había sucedido en Ham, cosa que a Egidio el granjero le venía que ni pintada: era un tipo bastante cachazudo, y preocupado sólo por sus propios asuntos_

Y usaba el "casi" como mera ironía, porque ya nada era como antes, mucho menos como la imaginación ansió alguna vez

Los cuentos de hadas no hablaban sobre _esto_, sobre lo que les caía encima y lo que los arrastraba, al igual que los restos de aquello que los rodeó

No podía evitar pensar que era desproporcionadamente cruel, ya que dentro de la dulzura de otro mundo, de uno lleno de criaturas amables y paisajes hermosos, le recordaba que el suyo no era así y que nunca podría serlo de nuevo

Se lo restregaba a cada instancia con saña, con desmesurada impaciencia y embrollo

Por eso los odiaba

No había otra cosa que soportara menos que un cuento de hadas, que esa incomprensible iniquidad que no debía cargar alguien como él

_No era justo_

Por supuesto no podía decirle a Arthur, a su temperamental, curioso e inocente hermano menor que cada noche, desde que pudo hablar, le pedía que le leyera alguno, viendo en su cara las ansias de que llegase el momento y la simple alegría al escucharlo

No podía quitarle eso. No _eso_ cuando era lo único valioso que podía ofrecerle de verdad, algo que no tenía comparación ni siquiera con el alimento que buscaba para él, por el constante pendiente de su seguridad y sobrevivencia, o por esos ratos que intentaba dedicarle un poco de sano tiempo en vez de angustiarse personalmente por las carencias

Era su responsabilidad como el mayor, después de todo

Lo era en tanto sólo se tenían el uno al otro

-_Tenía bastante, decía, con mantener al lobo lejos de la puerta, es decir, mantenerse tan rollizo y cómodo como su padre lo había estado. El perro se desvivía por ayudarle. Ninguno de los dos prestaba mucha atención al Ancho Mundo de más allá de sus tierras, del pueblo y del mercado más cercano_

Aunque las circunstancias eran dignas de tal apego, realmente la dedicación y amor profesado se manifestó desde que nació

No cabía duda cuando ayudaba a su madre a cuidarlo, a atenderlo y a proporcionarle con honestidad juegos sencillos para sus días; y conforme creció, se esmeró en auxiliarlo en su educación y desenvolvimiento con los niños del barrio y su escuela, puesto que el carácter que tenía le hacía muy difícil simpatizar con otros y crear amistades duraderas

Todo esto con el imperturbable gesto de indiferencia, su silencio autónomo y la falta de emociones evidentes, acompañado de mucha discreción, prudencia y raciocinio, con intenciones de mero espectador

Empero, el de ojos esmeralda con todas sus confusiones, entrevió sus intenciones y correspondió las demostraciones de sutil cariño con uno muchísimo más notable y alegre, respetuoso y admirable

Siempre estaban juntos. No había cosa que uno no pudiera saber del otro

Era digno de los mejores hermanos

…

Siendo así, la responsabilidad no pesaba en realidad, pero angustiaba

Angustiaba porque se daba cuenta que realmente no era capaz de darle muchas cosas, portando el papel de inútil por su estupidez e inexperiencia

No era un pirata, un caballero, un dragón, ni un grandioso y poderoso hechicero que podía arrasar con el mal gracias a un simple conjuro

¿Cómo no odiar los cuentos de hadas que insistían en recordarle que era insignificante en medio de aquellos días, entonces?

Pero no podía expresarlo, simplemente no

-_No obstante, el Ancho Mundo estaba allí. El bosque no quedaba lejos, y en la distancia, al oeste y al norte, estaban las Colinas Salvajes y las inquietantes comarcas de la montaña. Y, entre otras cosas, aún había gigantes sueltos: gente ruda y sin civilizar, que en ocasiones causaba problemas_

Las grandes praderas de las historias, en su mundo, ya sólo existían como campos grises, quemados, donde caía una perpetua lluvia negra de cenizas

Las aldeas confortables solamente eran pueblos abandonados, habitados por ecos de gritos que resonaban en los restos

Los caballeros se reunían en ejércitos, aunque no para acabar con antícoras o arpías, sino para matar otros como ellos, masacrándose entre sí

La guerra no tenía cavidad en los relatos fantásticos, mucho menos de aquella magnitud y con un nivel de destrucción semejante que nada más dejaba el cuadro de una Londres despedazada

No había lugar para huérfanos que no tenían un destino protegido por la magia, como ellos

-_Había uno en particular más grande y tonto que el resto de sus congéneres. Era enorme; su bastón era como un árbol, y su andar, pesado. Apartaba los olmos a su paso como si fuesen hierbas secas; era la ruina de los caminos y la plaga de los huertos, pues sus inmensos pies hacían en ellos unos hoyos tan profundos como pozos; si tropezaba con una casa, terminaba con ella_

A comparación de las épicas historias, personalmente no creía que las circunstancias los estuviesen haciendo más fuertes, no como se esperaría para la educación de un adolescente de 14 años y un niño de 10 años

Si esta era la jugada con la que el destino buscaba llevarlos a la plena madurez, opinaba que era muy inmerecido

No veía el mínimo sentido en que una construcción hubiese caído sobre sus padres y les hubiese arrebatado la oportunidad de tener una tumba que visitar

No encontraba el punto de ya no tener un hogar donde resguardarse, apenas sobreviviendo en ese bunker abandonado en la periferia de la ciudad y que les proporcionaba una deformada reconstrucción de la vida en la casa familiar

No sentía valor, ni una pizca de honor cuando tenía que salir hacia la demolida urbe en busca de comida y basura que pudiese servirles

Él no era un caballero que veía aquello como una aventura predestinada y que le daría la fama digna de leyenda, pero trataba de aparentar que no significaba nada ante Arthur

No podía hacer más

Ese era el punto de seguirle leyendo cuentos de hadas

_ Al final del paraíso de la ilusión_

_Escondido en el abismo del mundo_

_Mi destino es para siempre narrar_

_Estando siempre en soledad_

-_Y causaba estos daños por dondequiera que iba, ya que su cabeza quedaba muy por encima de los tejados y dejaba que sus pies se cuidasen de sí mismos. Era corto de vista y un poco sordo. Por fortuna, vivía bastante lejos, en el desierto, y rara vez visitaba las tierras que los hombres habitaban; al menos no lo hacía adrede_

Tampoco se trataba de engañarlo

Era lo suficientemente inteligente y perspicaz para tomar consciencia de lo que ocurría

Eso se lo decía la mirada de pánico y preocupación que ponía cuando salía en sus búsquedas, o al aferrarse a él cada que sonaban las sirenas avisando de peligro de bombardeo

Dentro de todo, sólo quería que no se decepcionara del mundo, a pesar de tener motivo

Solamente quería conservar una ínfima parte de la normalidad perdida para que no cayera en una depresión que no le correspondía

Leerle sus cuentos significaba seguir motivando su creencia en algo mejor, algo que volvería cuando la guerra pasase y cuando tuviese la oportunidad de regresar a las praderas en busca de hadas y unicornios

Al menos en él debía subsistir esa ilusión, porque él ya la había perdido

Desventajas de ser el mayor, suponía

-_Tenía una gran casa medio arruinada en lo alto de un monte, y contaba con pocos amigos debido a su sordera y estupidez, y a la escasez de gigantes. Solía pasearse solo por las Colinas Salvajes y las desiertas estribaciones de las montañas_

Nunca tuvo nada en contra de ser el que se diera cuenta de la crudeza de las cosas, incluso antes que sus progenitores, quienes llegaron a alentarlo de que todo estaría bien por hallarse lejos del frente

No se quejó al ser él quien viera sus cadáveres, de la destrucción de lo conocido y mirar cómo se iban quedando solos, ya que las constantes muertes y huidas hacia Gales dejaron el lugar casi vacío

No veía con desdén arriesgarse por hallar comida, por rebuscar entre los cuerpos de la calle, en usar la básica arma que encontró en alguna avenida cuando fue necesario disputar una simple pieza de pan

Él no era un caballero, no era inmune, y tampoco podía asegurar que no desfallecía por el esfuerzo

Pero estaba Arthur, y por eso tenía que fingir una hidalguía convincente

Por él

_El pasado que no se puede ignorar_

_Narro para unir las olvidadas voces_

_Esta historia es siempre igual_

_Pero yo me dedico a recitar_

-_Un hermoso día de verano salió este gigante a dar un paseo y comenzó a vagar sin rumbo, causando grandes destrozos en los bosques. De pronto, se percató de que el sol se estaba poniendo y sintió próxima la hora de la cena; pero descubrió que se encontraba en una parte del país que no conocía en lo absoluto, y que se había perdido_

Y debía aparentar que no le dolía recordar que habían sido abandonados, que carecían de una madre que los arropara y de un padre que les infundiera poético valor

Debía parecer invencible al ver en su mente los cadáveres que asaltaba y los roídos edificios con fotografías quemadas de los buenos tiempos

Era su trabajo demostrar que ese bunker era lo suficiente para sentir seguridad y aliento

No era problema, ¿cierto? Después de todo, siempre había sido capaz de dejar de lado los sentimientos y recriminaciones

Siempre, porque no servían de nada

De nada

-¿Glen? – Arthur lo interrumpió dudoso, preocupado - ¿E-Estás bien?

-Sí –aseguró con el mismo tono apático de voz - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-E-Estás… llorando

-… ¿pero qué dices? – comentó auténticamente extrañado, aunque sin exteriorizarlo – No lo hago

-¡Claro que sí!

Hizo a un lado las cobijas, y arrodillándose en el colchón frente a él, subió la mano hasta su mejilla, donde acarició despacio

En silencio le enseñó el dorso mojado

_Aunque no lo entiendo, yo relataré hasta que mi vida acabe_

_Una oración para el sol, un rezo por la lluvia y un suave réquiem_

No entendió, verdaderamente no, pero parecía ser verdad

Aún con confusión, lleno de su propio desconcierto, se limpió insistente, queriendo borrar en un segundo las evidencias de una acción involuntaria y que ya habían generado dudas innecesarias en el otro, seguro

Lo más probable era que pediría una explicación, una que no tenía, ya que no sentía nada ni reflexionó en algo demasiado ajeno

No había motivo para aquello, no cuando estaba acostumbrado a esos pensamientos que, al final de cuentas, ya eran parte de sí

Quizá era trágico, si lo analizaba con cuidado

…

Al terminar, sintió la mirada del pequeño, una que enfrentó con toda su calma y su expresión quieta, aunque confiable

No intentó justificarse o inventar una excusa, ya que Arthur era el tipo de niño que se sentiría retado y ofendido a la menor frase

Esperó que dijese algo, pero dudaba que pasara de las tres palabras sin sentirse impertinente y estúpido por el arrebato, sobre todo al dirigirse a él

…

Fue así que duraron algunos minutos mirándose en silencio, escuchando el sonido del aceite consumiéndose por el fuego

Las ilustraciones del libro que aún descansaba en sus piernas eran bien iluminadas por la débil luz de la flama

…

…

-G-Glen…

No respondió, pero lo alentó con su respiración acompasada a que continuara, cosa que notablemente se le dificultaba a juzgar por su ceño fruncido y el color rojo de su rostro sin perder el gesto de preocupación

_¿Qué le había pasado?_ No podía evitar preguntarse y recriminarse por un reflejo que apartó la imaginación de su hermano hacia algo claramente patético

Era mejor que se quedara en el mundo de los cuentos de hadas, ahí estaría a salvo

Él no. Ya era demasiado tarde

-Y-Yo… -volvió su atención a él – He… estado p-pensando en algo

-Dime

-Siempre te he visto como… un c-caballero, ¡ya sabes! De esos que tienen armadura, espadas mágicas y hechizos… pero… h-hace poco me di cuenta de una cosa…

Se cortó, como era de esperarse… sin embargo, hizo el esfuerzo por continuar, se le notó

No podía interrumpir cuando se trataba de algo que en verdad quería decir

-¡Y-Yo también p-puedo ser uno! ¡Yo también soy capaz de convertirme en un caballero con espada mágica!

-Cierto –sonrió con sutileza – Algún día lo serás

-¡Ese es el punto! –casi gritó, apretando los puños y con un gesto bastante serio - ¡NECESITO SERLO YA!

-No te apresures –suspiró –Tienes mucho tiempo

-¡N-No! ¡No lo tengo! –podía ver perfectamente esa necesidad que tenía de mirar hacia otro lado, pero contrario a los impulsos, estaba esforzándose por sostenerle la vista - ¡N-Necesito ser un c-caballero justo ahora! ¡De lo contrario, todo estará perdido!

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡DE TI!

_Aunque cálidas manos fueron ofrecidas para salvarme de este paraíso de falsa ilusión_

_Sé que no pueden alcanzarme_

Quizá era la euforia del momento, el impulso sin control y las frases que no medía

Quizá por eso observaba con claridad ese deseo de soltarse a llorar de pura rabia, de pura incomprensión por sentirse desplazado y subestimado, con el orgullo herido de una forma que no previó hasta entonces

_¿Realmente qué estaba haciendo por él?_

-¡Si no soy un caballero, nunca seré capaz de ayudarte! –ya no se midió en el volumen de voz, ni en sus gestos, ni los ademanes que indicaban frustración - ¡Siempre estás haciendo todo tú solo, actuando como si no necesitaras nada más! ¡ESO ES TONTO, ¿SABES?!

-Arthur…

-S-Si algo te duele, ¿por qué no te quejas? Si quieres llorar, ¿por qué no lo haces? ¡¿Es que no puedo ser yo quien te apoye cuando te sientes triste?! –sus lágrimas se derramaron sin su consentimiento, pero de pura ira cargada. Eso no era debilidad en lo absoluto - ¡Si el problema es que soy muy pequeño, entonces debo volverme un caballero para ser capaz de cuidarte!

-Yo soy quien debe defenderte

-¿Y eso significa que no puedo hacer nada? – le sujetó de la manga de su camisa con demasiada fuerza para su edad - ¡T-TE QUIERO! –soltó mientras un particular color carmín adornaba su cara, combinando armónicamente con ese ceño fruncido que casi volvía una sus predominantes cejas- ¡¿Eso no es suficiente para que me dejes protegerte?!

¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese tipo de reflexiones? ¿En qué momento dejó de mirar los cuentos de hadas y poner atención a un mundo que no valía la pena?

-S-Si no lo es, ¡d-debo volverme alguien fuerte y c-capaz de luchar contigo! ¡Tengo que ser un caballero! –cerró los ojos con esfuerzo, casi lastimándose -¡¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para convertirme en uno y poder rescatarte, eh?! ¡DIME, Y LO HARÉ!

_En lo más hondo de este agonizante mundo_

_Mi destino es narrar plegarias para siempre_

_Con cordiales voces que suenan en el olvido_

Con todas aquellas cosas, supo con fervor que todavía era un niño, uno que se atrevía a proponer soluciones que sencillamente no funcionaban a pesar de sus buenas intenciones… y sin embargo, también comprobó a su modo que estaba creciendo

Lamentaba que fuera a través de tales forzamientos, sobre todo que él fuera la causa de querer hacerlo

… no, no le correspondía cargar con él ni con pensamientos inútiles… e irónicamente, parecía ser el único capaz de brindarle una confianza que se había ido con sus padres y los recuerdos del antiguo hogar

Quejarse no serviría de nada. Fingir que podía, tampoco

Y aun así ahí estaba su hermano, pidiéndole que lo hiciera con la intención de ser el guerrero que lo cuidara

Era tarde, empero. Ya no quedaba algo que salvar, pero decírselo cuando su deber era propiciarle valor y orgullo de las formas posibles sería estúpido

¿Le mentiría para que conservara su convicción y deseos honestos?

…

No, claro que no. Haría algo peor

Le crearía su propio cuento de hadas basado en sus tragedias personales

Así fungiría un verdadero papel de caballero en su imaginario, y él podría seguir protegiéndolo en la ilusión de un mundo mejor

Observó con cariño su gesto frustrado, su cara enrojecida por el esfuerzo del impulso, la postura infantil y a la vez estoica

Le gustaron sus ojos esmeraldas nerviosos, avergonzados, pero que hacían el épico esfuerzo de mantenerse firmes y transmitir los objetivos que llevaba tiempo guardando

_Era un maldito bastardo que no podía hacer más por él_

…

-Arthur – sonrió tranquilo, extendiéndole el libro de historias- Me gustaría que ahora fueras tú quien me leyera algo, ¿puedes, por favor?

No estaba burlándose ni despreciando lo expresado con dificultad; no cambiaba de tema ni trataba de evadirlo

Esa simple acción era una extensión de confianza, una señal de que esa noche descansaría viajando por parajes fantásticos bajo su cuidado, en vez de pasar la noche en vela al pendiente de los sucesos por la radio

Estaba permitiéndole hacerse cargo de él

_Así que cambio el dolor por una sonrisa_

_Mientras me ahogo en un mar de lágrimas_

El rubio lo entendió porque sonrió abiertamente y asintió enseguida con vanidad, victoria, tomando el libro con impaciencia mal escondida; y no conformándose con eso, lo "obligó" a acostarse a su lado cerca de la pared, ya que él necesitaría la luz de la flama para ver las letras

-¿Qué preferirías escuchar? –preguntó presuroso, buscando el índice para leer los títulos -¿Algo de tesoros? ¿Sobre hadas? ¿Qué tal de duendes y elfos?

-De dragones –respondió acomodando los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-Te gustan mucho, ¿cierto?

-Así es

Y dejó que narrar una historia llamada "Roverandom"

Permitió que se emocionara e intentara animarlo con cada descripción que contaba con elocuentes ademanes

Inesperadamente, cedió ante su deseo de arroparlo y seguir leyendo en voz alta hasta que se durmiera, prometiendo con valor que lo cuidaría si algo llegase a ocurrir durante su descanso

_Estaba creándole su propio cuento de hadas, ¿no era eso cruel?_

Supo la respuesta incluso antes de caer dormido por inercia, arrullado por el cansancio y el tono apaciguado del menor

Sí lo era, de eso no había duda, pero valía la pena porque sólo eso podía hacer

Arthur conservaría esa fuerza y orgullo a pesar de las circunstancias, y gracias a ello podría volver a vivir cuando la guerra pasase. Tenía esperanza y eso justificaba los medios para conservarlo tal cual

Era su deber como el mayor

Lo era en tanto ese niño de ojos verde esmeralda representaba lo más precioso para él

Y por eso seguiría contándole cuentos de hadas. Crearía uno exclusivamente para su sed de sincera nobleza

Las historias continuarían siendo el apoyo de sus inocentes, pero reales expectativas

¿Y él? Con él no pasaba algo

Podía hacerlo porque los sentimientos y recriminaciones no le servían de nada

No servía de nada las emociones que no eran capaces de sacarle una sonrisa a su hermanito

No era algo tan malo después de todo, ¿no? Ser el contador de cuentos

_Recito para proteger tu hermoso mundo_

_Donde sonrías sin tener que llorar_

_Un canto de esperanza y una luz para el mañana_

_Yo doy mi vida por esto_

_Definitivamente no lo era_, pensó al sentirlo a un lado y acurrucarse en busca de su calor

Aunque no abrió los ojos para mirarlo, supo que estaba sonriendo por pensar que al fin comenzaría hacer algo por él

No podía, no quería que lo hiciera

_ Quizá en este paraíso de luz y oscuridad puedo cuidarte_

Estaba bien así


End file.
